Kick Ass Princess
by MewLuna
Summary: For Princess Absahail! -Trentney drabble one-shot- Trent and Courtney try to write about the 'perfect' Disney princess for a school report. R&R!


**Kickass Princess: By Luna Mrow**

**Author's Note: **Hello world! This is a birthday one-shot for my awesome friend Princess Absahail! Whoo hoo! XD Anyway, this is my first Trentney fic, personally I'm a DxC fan, but hopefully y'all like this. Alternate Universe.

**~X~X~X~**

"Trent? Trent? Trent? TRENT! Could you put down your guitar for like a second? We've got a report to write and I'm not going to do all the work."

The sixteen year old musician ran a hand through his locks of black hair, his bright green eyes meeting the onyx pair glaring holes into him. "Oh alright, relax Courtney, it's only 3:00 in the afternoon and we've got until dark." Trent set down his guitar and sat down on the park bench across from Courtney.

"I know," she replied. "But I have other projects I need to work on. I have homework in social studies, babysitting my neighbor's kids later on tonight, bake a cake for my mom's book club, update my blog, get my car—"

"Okay," Trent said, interrupting her long list that wasn't anywhere near finished. "You need to relax. Take things one step at a time. You have too much on your schedule."

"Please, this isn't even a big deal. Plus, keeping myself busy means I'm staying productive."

"Sometimes you need time to just think, to relax, to let the world _flow_." As Trent said flow he strummed his fingers along a couple chords of his guitar. Courtney gave him another hard stare. "Oh alright, what's our project about anyway?"

"Weren't you paying attention when our teacher assigned it to us in class?"

"Uh… I was distracted by how beautiful you are?" he grinned.

She laughed. "Uh-huh, sure. Our assignment was to pick a popular movie genre and either improve it or discuss on how they can be different."

Trent put the palm of his hand on his chin. "We could talk about westerns!" he exclaimed after pondering for a few moments.

Courtney raised a brow. "And?"

"How westerns… made people… cowboy-ish…"

She laughed again. "Okay, first of all that is a very weak subject. 'How westerns made people more cowboy-ish' by Trent Rivers and Courtney Taylor. No, sorry, that won't cut it."

"Well fine, what is YOUR idea? Surely you have one."

"As a matter of fact, I do, and I think we should write our paper on the musical genre of movies and how it inspired our society into dance."

"Nope," Trent replied, making a _pop_ sound with his nope. "Because that's not a part of the assignment. We're supposed to discuss how musicals can be different or improved."

Courtney gave an exasperated. "Okay, I don't want westerns you don't want musicals. What other movie genres are there?"

Trent shrugged. "I don't know, suggest some."

Courtney thought for a moment. "Horror?"

"I don't watch horrors."

"Documentaries?"

"Kind of boring."

"Comedy?"

"Probably a popular subject. Let's try to be original."

"Ugh! I have no idea Trent!"

The musician thought. "How about… Disney movies?"

"Disney movies?"

"Yeah! Come on Courtney, let's write about Disney movies and how they can be improved!"

"We can't improve Disney movies. They're already perfect as they are."

He scoffed. "Oh come, list me three of your favorite Disney movies."

"I like them all."

"The just give me three random ones."

She rolled her eyes. "Uh okay, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast."

"Alright, Aladdin, what was the one thing you didn't like about that movie?"

"I loved every part of it. It's a classic," she objected. "Trent, this isn't working—"

"Bear with me Court," he interrupted. "Come on, think, if you could improve Aladdin how would you improve it?" By now Trent had the notebook on his side of the park bench with the pencil in his hand ready to write.

"I guess… hmm… remember towards the end when Princess Jasmine is Jafar's slave? And she gets trapped inside that giant sandglass?"

He nodded.

"Well," Courtney continued, "It would have been nice if Jasmine didn't get trapped, if she actually helped Aladdin kick Jafar's ass. It wasn't fair how she was made completely helpless. She should've been… a kickass princess or something."

Trent chuckled. "Kickass Princess," he said as he wrote it down on the paper. "Okay, maybe that could be our target point in our paper. We discuss how to improve the Disney Princesses."

Courtney smiled. "You know, that's actually a really good idea."

"Well of course, I thought of it."

"Oh shut up."

He smirked. "Okay, what about Cinderella? I thought her problem was she let people walk all over her. She should have stood up to her evil stepmother and step sister."

"The point was that she had a good heart and was kind to everyone," Courtney said.

"Right, but you can have a good heart _and _a spine. Let's face it, Cinderella's problem was not standing up for herself."

"I guess… not everyone can depend on a fairy godmother," she sighed.

"Hey, that's actually a really good line. Not everyone can depend on a fairy godmother. I can use that in one of my songs," Trent smiled. He reached for his guitar—

"WAIT UNTIL WE'RE FINISHED!" Courtney yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh! You're no Cinderella that's for sure."

She smirked. "What have you written so far?"

Trent looked at his paper. "Well this is just a note draft, but so far I have 'princesses need to stand up for themselves' and 'kick ass'." He took the pencil back in his hand. "Mulan kicked some serious butt when she defeated the nuns."

"HUNS!"

"Whatever!"

"Technically Mulan wasn't a princess. As awesome as she is she doesn't count, neither does Pocahontas."

"Right, if you want to get _technical_. Mhm… how about Sleeping Beauty Aurora? Besides having some serious morning breath after one-hundred years, what would her problem be?"

"The only problem was she was asleep through the whole movie," Courtney laughed. "And plus, before Aurora fell asleep for all those years she met her prince. So how is it after one-hundred years he still looks the same? Shouldn't he have aged with her?"

"Make sure prince isn't freakishly older than princess," Trent said as he scribbled down as he spoke. "What else? Oh! How about Rapunzel from that newest movie Tangled?"

"Hey I loved the movie Tangled!"

"If you could improve it?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't change a thing about Tangled. Rapunzel was smart, cute, brave, and kind to everyone. She was like the ideal princess."

"Yeah but imagine how much shampoo and conditioner she'd need. At least five bottles of each."

Courtney laughed. "Alright Trent, I think we've got what we need. In fact, we should combine all these Disney Princesses and create the ultimate kick ass princess."

He nodded. "A kickass princess needs a name."

"Hmm. Rose?"

"Nah, too plain. Think about it, you've got names like Tiana, or Aurora, or Cinderella and then _Rose_. Too blah."

"Well I don't know Trent, what would YOU say?"

"Hmm. Timmy?"

"Princess Timmy?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Princess Timmy the transvestite."

"NO!"

"I'm kidding Courtney, chillax. How about… hmm… uhm…"

"Waiting Trent."

"I've almost got it! How about… Absahail?"

"Absahail? I've never heard of that before."

"Who cares, it's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

Trent smiled. "Awesome. We can write about our report on the kickass Princess Absahail."

Courtney smiled. "That didn't take very long. It's only 3:30. We've still got plenty of time left. You wanna go get ice cream?"

"Sure. Since you offered you're paying."

"Ugh! Princesses never pay, the princes always do it for them!"

"We're creating a new breed of princess, surely they can pay for their own ice cream."

"Nope. They let the princes do it."

With a sly smirk Trent took the pencil. "Cheap," he wrote. Courtney laughed and playfully smacked him, the two leaving the park hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

**Well there you have it, a very drabble-y one-shot for my friend Princess Absahail! Happy birthday buddy! Thank you for reading my first ever Trentney fic! Please review!**

**~Luna Mrow**


End file.
